KyleTay - The Princess Bride in Imagination Fairy Tale Land
by Princess Taylor
Summary: Kyle & I discover a magic door and when we opened it, the magic transported us into a different Universe. Kyle and I were actually the Prince and Princess of the magical land called Imagination Fairy Tale Land. Also, Kyle was supposed to marry me, but another evil (witch) boy named Evo wants to marry me, too. My friends try to help us through this adventure. OCs, my P.O.V. Enjoy!


Once Upon a Time, it was a beautiful, Winter day & every kid in Galaxy Hills was playing in the snow. Including Fanboy & Chum Chum, the Galaxy Hills' most famous crusaders. There was also a redhead wizard named Kyle Bloodsworth Thomason AKA Kyle the Conjurer who is a special boy to me, Taylor S AKA Taylor the Pink Princess. Kyle is my boyfriend & he is the best boyfriend in the Universe.

But secretly, when I didn't know this at that time, Kyle wanted to marry me so I would be Mrs. Bloodsworth Thomason. Continuing on, Kyle & I were making snow angels in the snow. "Oh my! This is fun," I giggled. "I know," Kyle laughed.

Seconds later, we got up from the ground to survey the said snow angels. "Wow, we did a pretty good job on this," I said. "Yes," Kyle said. Then, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Sigmund, Yo & Francine ran over to us. "Hey, Kyle & Taylor. Watcha doing?" Yo asked. "Oh, hi, everyone. Taylor & I were making snow angels," Kyle explained. "Mm-hmm, you like them?" I said as I pointed at them as I looked at the Japanese girl. "Yes, that is cool!" Yo said.

Then out of nowhere, a snowball hit Kyle. "Oof!" he said as he laughed. "Alright, who did that?" Kyle asked. "I did!" Fanboy said. "Hey everyone!" Chum Chum yelled as he cupped his hands over his mouth. All the other kids of Galaxy Hills stopped and looked at Chum Chum. Then..."SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Fanboy and Chum Chum yelled.

Everyone started yelling and laughing as they begin to throw snowballs at others. Kyle threw a snowball at me & I threw a snowball at him. "Ah! Kyle, cut it out!" I giggled. "Sorry, Taylor, but this comes one time once every Winter!" Kyle laughed. "Oh, really?" I asked. I picked up a snowball and smeared it all over Kyle's face. The wizard laughed.

But then, we fell on our backs in the snow. Kyle held me & I laid my head on his shoulder. Kyle picked up a little snow and sprinkled it on my face. I giggled softly. Then, Kyle came over to me & kissed me softly.

"Oh, Kyle," I said softly. "Oh, Taylor," Kyle said gently. "Hey, you two. Get a room," said Fanboy as he laughed. "Oh, mind your own business, Fanboy," Kyle said. "Okay, okay," Fanboy said. Then, all the kids started going into their houses. "Well, we oughta get in," Chum Chum said. "Yes," Yo said. "It's, like, getting cold out here," Francine said.

"Okay, dazzle you later," Sigmund said as he used his magic to disappear. "Bye," Fanboy and Chum Chum said. "Peace," Francine & Yo said. "Bye," Kyle and I said. Kyle and I went to his house.

Later, the fire was crackling, Kyle & I were on the couch, cuddling with a blanket over us and holding mugs of hot chocolate. Kyle wrapped his arm over me. I kissed Kyle on the cheek. "I love you, Kyle," I said. "I love you, too, Taylor," Kyle said. Then, Kyle kissed me on the lips.

Time warped as it was nighttime. Kyle & I was going to our rooms until, we saw a magic light. "Huh?" I asked. "Oh, it's bright." Kyle & I walked over to it and saw a magic door. It was a rainbow tie die with a golden curved handle. "Oh..." Kyle said. "Should we both open it?" I nodded my head gently. "Yes," I said. I held it and pulled the door. Then, the light became much brighter. "Oh, my!" I gasped.

Kyle & I were flying down on a fluffy, pink cloud. Kyle was in a red and black tuxedo and I was wearing a beautiful, big pink dress with gloves, high heels, and bows. "Hmm," I said. Kyle & I picked up a part of it, smelled it and ate it. It was a familiar, sweet taste. "Mmm...cotton candy," I said. Then, most of the other clouds cleared the way and I was still gently floating. "Wow, Kyle, look at this." Kyle looked down also. "Oh, my," Kyle gasped.

It was a magical land with candy, sweets, toys, magic, witches, wizards, fairies, pixies, and many other things. Then, a stuffed bunny looked up and saw the cloud. "Everyone, the Prince & Princess are coming!" she cried. "Make way for the Prince and Princess of Imagination Fairy Tale Land," said a male stuffed mouse.

"Imagination Fairy Tale Land?" Kyle asked. "Hmm...strange," I said. Then, we gently stopped on our feet. Kyle & I looked around. "Whoa..." I said. "Prince Kyle and Princess Taylor. Oh, my, it is an honor," said a female stuffed kitten. "Whoa..." Kyle and I said. Then, the kitten gave me a tiara and Kyle a crown. We placed it on our heads.

"Oh, my," I gasped. They are beautiful," I said. "Yes, and I bet your wedding is coming up soon," said the mouse. "Wedding? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Prince Kyle was proposing to you and to give you a special ring in order for you two to be husband and wife," said the bunny. "But the thing is that another boy wants to marry you, Princess," said the mouse. "Who?" I asked. Then, a black cloud of smoke appeared. It dissolved seconds later as a boy appeared. Everyone gasped. "H-him," said the kitten. "His name is Evo and he's a witch. He happens to be Pandorra's brother. And is also Alexander's cousin."

"PANDORRA'S BROTHER?!" Kyle & I shouted. "How is that possible?" Kyle asked. "Alexander? Our friend?" I asked softly. "Yes, darling Taylor," Evo purred. He placed his hands on my cheeks. Kyle was shocked at the display. He smacked Evo. "Get your hands off my girlfriend," Kyle said.

"Well, you don't have to be rude about it," said Evo. "Now, my dear, let's get married." Evo takes my hand. "Excuse me?" I asked softly. "But, I'm unavailable..." Evo smirked. "It may be, but I'll soon have you as my wife," said Evo.

Kyle then scooped me up in a bridal fashion and ran away. "OH NO YOU DON'T! TROLLS, AFTER THEM!" Evo yelled. Several trolls ran after Kyle & I. Evo ran with them. But then, a familiar red engine with the number five on his tender chuffed quickly. "James!" I said happily. "Climb aboard, quickly!" James said. Kyle & I rapidly climbed aboard James' cab. "Go, James, go!" I said. The British 14-year-old red engine chuffed on the track.

Then, Diesel 10 was there. He let the trolls & Evo climb into Diesel 10's cab and chase us. "Faster, James!" I said. "Right!" James said. The teenage red engine puffed faster. His face became red as himself. Then, he saw..."Thomas! Watch out!"

Thomas heard James' call. He chuffed into a siding as James told him to. "Cinders and ashes!" he cried. He saw Diesel 10 chasing us. "Oh, my! I must help them!" Thomas said as he chased after Diesel 10. "Oh, no you don't, Diesel 10. Leave my friends alone!" Thomas yelled crossly. James blew his whistle as he was alerting the other engines. "Make way!" James yelled. Then, Emily as a human was walking in the Peppermint Park until she saw Diesel 10 chasing James & I with Thomas following him.

"Omigod! I must help them!" she yelled. Emily ran to the track, transformed into a human and chuffed as quickly she could. "Hold on, guys!" Emily said. Kyle held me tightly; I held him back. Then, there was trouble: the track across Strawberry Lane was blocked. James tried to apply his breaks, but he couldn't.

"Rolling red raspberries! I can't stop!" James said. "What are we gonna do?" I asked. "I know!" Kyle said. He took out his wand. "Stop James now!" Kyle said. Magic surrounded the young red engine as it slowed James down. But the trouble wasn't over yet because Diesel 10 was there. "DIESEL 10!" we all screamed. Diesel 10 laughed maniacally.

Then Evo and his troll gang jumped from his cab. "Good work, Diesel 10," Evo said. Kyle held me tight once again. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Thomas & Emily shouted. "You are not going to lay a finger on my friends," Thomas said crossly. "You better back away, Witch Boy!" Emily shot. "Really?" Evo asked. "Boss, what do we do? We're completely outnumbered!" one of Evo's trolls said worringly.

"We better get out of here. I'll be back next time, especially for you my dear," Evo said to me. Kyle stood in front of me to defend me. "Stay away from my girlfriend," Kyle said firmly.

"Very well; for now I'll stay away from Princess Taylor. But remember, I WILL marry Princess Taylor no matter what," said Evo as him and his trolls disappeared. "But Kyle, you and him what to marry me. What should I do?" I asked. "Don't worry, Princess Taylor," said Fanboy joker costume. "Yes," Chum Chum said, wearing a...sailor suit while eating a cookie. "Fanboy! Chum Chum!" I said happily.

"Why is Chum Chum dressed in a sailor suit?" Emily asked. "Yo," said Chum Chum. "...but I got a cookie from the Sweetie Factory." He pointed to a very colorful building. "Oh, my...we should go there," I said. "Yes," Kyle said.

"Just follow me," a female voice said. A yellow, sparkly bubble floated to the ground and popped as the Japanese girl was in a beautiful yellow dress, tiara, fairy wings, a wand, gloves, and yellow bows appeared. "Yo!" I said. "Hello, Taylor. You might of noticed Chum Chum in...I dunno...a sailor suit." Yo giggled.

Chum Chum rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cookie. "So anyways, may we see the Sweetie Factory?" I asked. "Sure, come on," Yo said. She pointed her wand up and we were transported to the Sweetie Factory. There were lots of stuffed animals, people, and fairies making lots of tasty treates and scrumptious sweets.

The sweet smells of desserts aroused us as we inhaled and exhaled. "Hello," said a female stuffed teddy. She then gasped. "Princess Taylor. Prince Kyle. It is an honor to have you in the Imagination Fairy Tale Land Sweetie Factory. My name is Marie."

"Thank you, Marie" Kyle & I said in unison. James, Thomas, and Emily, as humans, walked with us. "Over here, this is the Cake Play. This is where we make the cakes and have them packaged and delivered to the Cake Walk," Marie said.

"Oh, my, they look delicious," I said. "Yes, very tasty," Kyle said. "Over here is the Cookie Circle," said Marie. "We bake the cookies and have them sent to Cookie Village."

"Yep, that's where I got this cookie from," Chum Chum said. "Oh, Chum Chum, you can have all the cookies you desire," Marie said. Chum Chum giggled. "Thanks," said Chum Chum. Meanwhile, Evo, Pandorra, and Alexander were in Witch Ditch, the part of Imagination Fairy Tale Land where the evil witches lived.

But, Alexander is different from his cousins, he is nice and gentle. "So, Mr. Groom, how are you gonna marry that Princess, anyway?" Pandorra asked. "I will try to send our trolls to get that Kyle and throw him into our dungeon, my dear Sister," Evo said. Pandorra rolled her eyes.

"But, don't you think this is a bit, how should I say this, umm...evil?" Alexander said gently. "Oh, Alexander, come on. We're witches. It's our job to be evil, what do you think?" Evo said. "Yeah, you need to stop being such a baby, and grow up," said Pandorra. Alexander frowned and looked down at the floor sadly.

"But, when should we go and send the trolls?" Pandorra asked. Evo thought and a wicked smile was drawn on his face as his evil plan hatched. "We'll do it tonight, and trust me, this is going to be good..." Evo said evilly.


End file.
